Broken Glass and Tattered Wings
by Bitch Craft Girl
Summary: Nyxon just wants to restart her life. Edgar only wants to escape his. EdgarXOC *Discontinued*


AN: Wow, authour's note on the first chapter. well anyway, I had this idea blooming in my head and decided to adapt it to one of my favorite childhood cartoons. This is more serious than the cartoon though. YE BE WARNED!  
>I have given Edgar a last name, because i cannot reacall him and Ellen having one.<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Nyxon<p>

I stared at the concrete as I walked. I didn't dare make eye contact with anyone that happened to walking by me. I ajusted my gray, yarn knit beanie and pulled my hood up. It was the middle of winter in Nod's Limbs and I was hardly adapting well to the freezing cold , my mother, had said I would get used to it, but I highly doubted it. I missed the heat of New Mexico.  
>I had just moved to Nod's Limbs. It was the middle of the school year. I thought my life was completely ruined when i had to leave my home. Then I saw how sickingly sweet Nod's Limbs was. Then I KNEW my life was completely ruined. The place was sweet enough to give you a tooth ache.<br>I kept walking until I got to the school I would be going to. Nod's Limbs High School, otherwise known as My New Hell. I took a deep breath and ajusted my messenger bag. I walked into the school, and thankfully began to thaw out. Looking arount I noticed a door with a sign that read OFFICE on it. I walked through the door and was greeted by the smell of coffee. There was a section blocked off by desks where the secretary sat and a hallway on each side.  
>"Excuse me. I'm Nyxon Kilgore.I'm new here" I said quietly. She stopped reading her magazine and looked up at me with her bright red lips persed. She exhaled and rolled her eyes. That's when I noticed she was smacking on gum. She looked me up and down and turned around in her spinning chair and dug through the filing cabinet. She turned to face me and handed me a stack of paper.<br>"That's your schedule, locker number,a list of rules, and a map. Need anything else?" she said adding a look that practicaly screamed, _'if you say yes I will jump over this desk and scratch your eyes out of your face'._  
>"No thank you." I said walking out of the office quickly. I looked down at my schedule.<p>

1st- English 2- J. Warren

2nd- Biology- M. Callihan

3rd- Art 2- S. Blackwell

4th- Study hall-

-Lunch-

5th-Geometry- D. Morris

6th- Phys. Ed- J. Collins

7th- History- D. Simmons

I smiled. Glad that I had Art. My locker number was 713, I glanced at the lockers and saw I was closest to locker 572. I sighed and began walking to find 713, but ran into something. I looked up in time to see a bright mass of red curls. The person turned to look at me, her face was in a scowl.  
>"watch where you're going!" she snarled. The brunette and blonde snickered.<br>"I'm so sorry." I told her, trying to avoid any conflict.  
>she looked me up and down and smiled. I was completely confused by her suddenly flashing her straight white teeth after snapping at me.<br>"OH. No problem. My fault, sorry." she didn't seem sorry.  
>"It's fine." I told her.<br>" I'm Stephanie Knightliegh. This is Pepper and Cassie." she pointed to the blonde and then the brunette "And you are?"  
>"Nyxon Kilgore." I told her quietly, expecting her to make fun of my first name.<br>"well Nyxon, you are going to sit with us today." she smiled again.  
>"alright." I said, not so sure.<br>"so. what class do you have first?"  
>I glanced at my schedule again, "English 2." "Me too. I'll show you where it is." She flashed her pagent smile again.<p>

Walking through the hall with Stephanie was nerve wracking. The stare that people gave her made me anxious. Finally after, the third wolf whistle I averted my attention to my shoes. They were gray converse hightops, decorated with a drawing of Invader Zim on one side, and the words Have you the brain worms! on the other. It was my favorite show since I was a kid.  
>"So Nikki, where are you from?" I heard stephanie ask me. I grimaced at the name Nikki, but she didn't seem to notice.<br>"New Mexico." I recovered quickly from my annoyance.  
>"Are you from Phoenix?" She asked dumbly.<br>I sighed "Phoenix is in Arizona. I'm from Colfax."  
>"Oh. So why did you move here?" My breath caught in my throat.<br>"I-I...Um." was all that came out when I finally gained control of my vocal coards again.  
>Luckily before I had to say anything I heard Stephanie screech "Watch it freak!" I looked up to see her talking to a boy about my hieght with long chesnut brown hair and big blue eyes.<br>"Really _Stephy_." he said, lacing her name with venom "It was _you_ who was being the freak Saturday night. If i remember correctly."  
>Her cheeks turned as red as her hair.<br>"That's what I thought." He continued, "now unless you want Eric to find out about your _activities_, stay out of my way."  
>All she could do was nod her head franticaly. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing as she hurridly walked into the classroom. Lee smiled at me before walking to the next class over.<br>Still trying to control my laughter, I stepped into the classroom.

* * *

><p>An: Chapter one is up!<p>

* * *

><p>Song of the chapter: Collide by David Bowie!<p> 


End file.
